The Lost Alice Stone
by crimsonglare
Summary: Mikan Sakura is a runaway who picks a fight with the wrong guy and is abducted by a group of the most feared pirates. She has something they want and she must protect it at all costs.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is my first story so I hope it's not too bad. Enjoy! and please leave reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or else there would have been more seasons of the anime!

* * *

><p>It was a peaceful fall evening for AliceTown. A soothing breeze was blowing and people were out enjoying the fine weather before winter settled in once and for all. Everything was serene and calm except for a commotion caused by a certain brunette.<p>

Seventeen year old Mikan Sakura was running as fast as she could out of a bakery with half a loaf of stolen bread tucked into her skimpy shirt.

"Get out and stay out, you filthy little rat!" The shopkeeper's shriek could be heard, ringing in the now disturbed atmosphere. Mikan just laughed to herself and slowed down to a walk to check her surroundings.

She was in a busy part of town and shopkeepers were eyeing her warily. It was pretty obvious that she had stolen from the bakery and they were carefully watching her movements as to make sure she would not steal from them. Mikan just ignored them and continued to eat her stolen dinner- she had no idea when her next meal would be anyways.

She decided to head towards the pub and visit her, more or less, only friend. There were some catcalls and whistles from the men as she entered and walked towards the bar. She simply brushed them off with her middle finger. She sat down at the barstool waiting for the bartender's attention. Soon enough he turned around and gave the auburn haired girl a warm smile.

"Hey Mikan, haven't seen you in a while. Barely clothed as always I see!"

She laughed and greeted him, ignoring the friendly jab, and scrutinized what she was wearing: A white low cut button up shirt with the ends tied up to show her stomach, dark denim shorts that were worn pretty badly, and knee high red boots with the handle of a knife sticking out (for protection of course). Not bad, although most ladies scorned her appearance. If only grandpa saw her now, he would probably disapprove and demand her change immediately. _Not that it matters anymore_, she reminded herself and flinched a little at the thought.

"So what'll it be today Mikan? The usual?" Tono asked effectively snapping her out of her thoughts.

Mikan just nodded and Tono handed her a glass of his specialized pina colada. Made with his alice of course. She quietly sipped her drink and watched Tono go back to work.

After a few minutes of peace the door to the pub was slammed open and all noise abruptly ceased as everyone looked to the front.

A tall handsome man, probably in his early twenties, dressed in all black walked toward the bar in the back of the room like he owned the place. Everyone knew who he was, Captain Persona, the most feared and ruthless pirate. He was the captain of _Deaths Wings,_ the most successful and feared pirate ship. Persona always got what he wanted and did whatever it took; destroying whatever was in his way. Very few had gone against him, won, and lived to actually tell the tale. It was said that you would beg for death's wings to take you if you ever pissed him off.

Little did Mikan know that he was after her this time.

He gave anyone who dared to stare a death glare and ordered his drink. Soon everyone went back to normal and the noise steadily increased. Persona chose the seat beside Mikan and at first silently sipped his drink. Mikan just ignored him and got up to leave, as she had finished drinking hers.

"Sit down" she heard him say.

Mikan just ignored him and continued to get up when all of a sudden she felt a strong hand grip her wrist painfully, forcing her back down.

"When I say something, you do it." She just looked the other way and ignored him. "Who was he to tell her what to do?" His grip on her wrist tightened and she heard him growl under his breath.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you." he ordered. When she refused to do so he grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. She gasped in pain and fearfully looked at him. His coal black eyes held no compromise.

"W-What do you want from me?" Mikan asked pulling herself out from his grasp.

"Hmm, you might have an idea about what I'm going to ask you. But first I think we should talk in a more private place." He said noticing some eavesdroppers out of the corner of his eye. He got up and grabbed Mikan's wrist once again, dragging her outside with him.

"Hey, wait-"she had no time to protest before she was unwillingly dragged outside. She glanced back one last time to see Tono watching with concern etched across his handsome face.

Persona led them a little way from the pub before roughly letting go of Mikan. She rubbed her wrist disdainfully, knowing it was going to bruise.

"Now that we're alone; I'm going to get right to the point." He paused a little to see if Mikan was listening then continued

"I know who you are Mikan Sakura, and I knew who your parents were. They had something I needed and now that they and your grandfather are gone, you must know where it is."

Mikan tried to hide the hurt that flashed across her face at the mention of her parents and recently deceased grandfather. Of course Persona caught on and smirked.

"Oh my, I'm sorry. I forgot that subject was quite sensitive for you. I must express to you how sorry I am for your loss." He mockingly added and laughed cruelly at the pained look on Mikan's face.

"Now, back to the current matter at hand. You tell me where it is willingly, or I make you."

Of course Mikan knew what he was talking about but decided to play dumb.

"I have no idea what you're talking about so would you please be kind enough to leave me alone." She asked politely enough and began to walk away from him.

Persona would not have any of this though and grabbed her arm, slamming her back into the stone wall behind them.

"I guess I'm going to have to force you then" he snarled in her ear.

Mikan gulped and realized how the dire the situation was. She was trapped in an isolated area, at night, by Persona. Her alice would be of no use, and so, she did the only thing she could think of doing at a situation like this.

She lifted her leg and kneed Persona in the groin. He groaned and clutched it in pain. As soon as he released his hold on her, Mikan tried to run as fast as she could back towards the pub.

Before she could get five feet though, she felt a blinding pain on the side of her stomach. Mikan cried out in pain and convulsed on the ground. She looked toward the source of the pain and saw a dagger stuck into the right side of her stomach. Blood was gushing out and she felt herself getting lightheaded. A dark figure loomed over her and she came to figure out it was Persona.

"You little bitch, I'll show you! " he shouted and kicked her leg as hard as he could.

Mikan heard a crack and cried out as the pain took over.

"I _am_ going to find out what you're hiding. I _will_ make you crack Mikan Sakura. Everyone has a weakness and I sure as hell _will_ find yours!" he threatened.

_Awwww shit, now I'm totally screwed _she thought as the darkness took over.

* * *

><p>Is this any good? Review please!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hey guys! I was gonna wait for more reviews but I couldn't wait to put this up! I already had a review (thx alot zerojk) and also thx to (Fantasychick13 and RedRubyS.C.) for adding my story to your favorites! Now, on with the story...

Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure that I'm not Tachibana Higuchi

* * *

><p><em>Mikan was walking in a dense fog. She was looking for something, but she didn't know what. She just wandered aimlessly, not sure if she was lost or not. Then suddenly she heard her name being called. It was barely above a whisper, and she strained to hear it. They were calling out to her, beckoning her to follow them. <em>

"_Mikan…"_

"…_Mikan"_

"_the locket…"_

_They sounded a lot like her grandpa._

"_Mikan… the_ _locket" _

_Mikan searched frantically in the fog trying to find the source of the voice. She just knew it was her grandpa. Desperate tears started to flow out from her eyes. If only she could find him. Suddenly there was a bright light ahead. Mikan frantically ran towards it. Towards where she knew her grandpa must be. _

_There! She saw his silhouette and ran toward it. But just before she could reach it, his silhouette started to vanish. No! She tried to call out to him but her voice wasn't working. She ran faster, and so did her tears. _

"_Grandpa! Wait! Please don't go!"_

_She was too late. Just as he vanished, he relayed one last message._

"_Guard it…..with your life."_

Mikan abruptly awoke to a gentle rocking. She felt for the locket that was always around her neck. She sighed with relief when she discovered it was still there. Wiping away some tears, she pondered the disturbing dream as the waves lazily lapped against the side of the boat, creating a peaceful aura…..wait what? She was on a boat?

Realization dawned on Mikan as the details of the day before came rushing back to her. Persona had injured her and she had passed out. The bastard had probably captured her and imprisoned her on his ship.

Now more alert with the horrifying turn of events, she began to register the excruciating pain in the side of her stomach and left leg. Mikan looked down to examine her stomach and sucked in a breath at the state of her wound. There was a deep gash running along the side and it was left unbandaged, just waiting for infection to set in. At least it's not bleeding, she thought grimly. The blood loss was once again making her lightheaded and she tried her best to take inventory of her surroundings.

She slowly lifted her pounding head, and looked around. From what she could make out by the dim light coming from the porthole; she figured out that she was in a holding cell at the bottom of the ship. There were a few cells around her, those of which all looked unoccupied to her. She felt something wet beneath her and looked down to see that she was sitting in a pool of her own blood. Her stomach turned at the sight of so much blood and she looked away.

Mikan decided she might as well look for a way out and tried to get up. All her hopes immediately vanished as the almost unbearable pain sliced through her abdomen the second she tried. As she lay there, gasping for breath and trying her best not to throw up, she heard the door creak open and footsteps on the rickety stairs.

Fearing it was Persona, Mikan hastily pretended to be asleep. She heard the footsteps stop in front of her cell and the jingling of keys as someone unlocked her cell door. She tried her best to look like she was breathing steadily and put a serene look on her face. She felt someone nudge her left leg and she sucked in a pained breath, which in turn hurt her stomach. Unfortunately the person caught her slip up.

"I know you're awake, little girl" a smooth male voice stated. Definitely not Persona. Judging from the tone of his voice, this person was ten times more arrogant.

Mikan just continued to pretend to sleep. She knew she was failing at it, but there was no way she was giving in so quickly to whoever it was. Besides, her body hurt too much to move anyway and there was no doubt this man was here to either force answers out of her or cause her more pain.

After waiting ever so patiently for about five seconds (note sarcasm), he finally snapped. "How stupid do you think I am? I know your awake so don't waste my time. I will kick your stomach if I have to."

At this threat Mikan opened her eyes and looked up in panic. What she saw was a young man with raven black hair and piercing crimson eyes. To her relief he was carrying a box of medical supplies. At the state she was in, he looked like an angel.

"Wh-Who are you?" she asked unsteadily. The blood loss was really getting to her by now.

"None of your business now shut up or Persona will kill both of us." So maybe his attitude wasn't as angelic as his looks.

He took out a roll of clean white gauze and some other medical items Mikan wasn't sure of.

"Can't you just use an alice stone?" She asked.

He just looked at her before answering "_Captain _Persona will wonder why you healed so fast. " She couldn't help but notice how he sneered the word captain as though he loathed Persona. Then again, who wouldn't? Especially if you were forced to show him respect.

He examined her stomach and began to clean out some of the wound. He was surprisingly gentle with her but it still hurt like hell. She bit her lip and drew blood in the process. He slowly began wrapping gauze around her stomach. To distract herself from the pain Mikan examined his face while he worked.

His face held no emotion whatsoever. There was no hesitation; it was obvious that he knew exactly what he was doing. After her stomach was treated, he examined her leg.

"Sit up" was all he said.

Mikan hesitated and he looked at her for a little bit before realizing that she wasn't able to by herself. He sighed as if it was her fault she couldn't do so and slowly helped Mikan move into a sitting position. Let's just say for Mikan, it was one of the most painful experiences ever. She felt as though her stomach was being sliced open again and she felt her eyes tear up from the pain. She couldn't hold in a small whimper when her "doctor" jostled her leg.

He paused his work and looked at her for a second. Although his face didn't show it, his eyes did. They held understanding for her, almost as though he had gone through it himself.

As quickly as their moment came it was gone again, and he was back to working on her leg. After he had finished doing whatever he could for her, he got up and began to pack his things.

Mikan looked up at him with gratitude. He had helped her even with the risk of Persona finding out.

"Thank You." She said.

He just nodded once and continued packing up. Mikan was a little taken aback by his cold demeanor but simply brushed it off for the moment.

Just before he left he said one thing.

"Mikan Sakura."

"Huh?" Mikan enquired softly. She was starting to get drowsy.

"That's your name isn't it? You're the girl Persona needs."

Mikan just nodded, too worn out to ask how he knew all this.

"Natsume Hyuuga."

She gave him a questioning look and he clarified further.

"You asked who I was; now go to sleep little girl, you're gonna need it later."

With that last statement he closed the door at the top of the stairs and Mikan was soon overcome with sleep.

* * *

><p>Should I continue? Review please?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys I'm finally back! It's been a really long time since I've updated so I'm really sorry! I feel bad, I'm a new author and I already have a rep of being a slow updater! :0 I actually wrote this while I was sick for almost two weeks- my immune system's gotten weaker since I got tiphoid/salmonella or something! So please bear with the sloppy writing. I was just too excited to get this out there! Okay so many thank you's to my wonderful reviewers **(Czeselle, SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid, Peachs, and .)**, for putting me on your favs list **(Lolita-chii, Miki Panda-chii, RedRubyS.C., SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid, and xcrimsonbladex),** and lastly for putting me on your alerts list **(Czeselle, dartya, Miki Panda-chii, Rokii Like A Puma, Syao Blossoms, and SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid).** Oh and thanks to all you unkown readers (y'all make me feel better when I look at the stats!). Ok, so now that I'm done! On with the long overdue chapter!

Disclaimer: We all secretly wish to own this wonderful manga. You know it! Sadly it only belongs to Tachibani Higuchi :( Oh well!

* * *

><p>Mikan had no idea how long she had been imprisoned on this god awful ship. It could have been days, weeks, maybe months- well maybe not that long. But it still felt like it! She was hungry, cold, and lonely. She could barely see a thing around her. There was no light except for a crack on the old wooden door that led up to the deck. Her captors hadn't bothered to give her anything to eat either. Her wound was still bothering her a great deal. Not being able to move more than a few inches at a time was infuriating. She had given up trying to crawl her way to the cell door and was just sitting there nursing her wound. All the blood loss and hunger had taken its toll on her body. She was feeling weak and drowsy; the swaying of the ship wasn't helping either. Although her wound had shown a great deal of improvement after Natsume had cleaned it. For that she was eternally grateful to the ruby eyed man. Mikan was surprised that she was actually hopeful for his return. She blamed the unusual feeling for being lonely and left alone in the dark. She was glad though, to know that among the crew aboard this hellhole, that at least one person had some compassion in them.<p>

Natsume…Mikan wondered if Persona had found out about him helping her. He hadn't even shown up after their first encounter. Wait a second! What would happen to her? Persona would probably have the both of them begging for death if he found out that she wasn't suffering as much as he wanted her to! As Mikan was panicking about her fate, she heard a slight shuffling sound.

She froze instantly. She knew for sure that no one had come down from the deck because it was still completely dark.

There, she heard it again; she figured it was coming from the cell to her left. She tenderly turned her body to face the noise, then timidly called out.

"Hello?"

There was no answer, just some more shuffling, so she tried again.

"I know you're there! Who are you?"

Once again there was no answer. Just as Mikan began to think she was out of her mind, she heard a very distinct male yawn. Some more shuffling and there was suddenly light flooding the nearby area. Mikan squinted at it until her eyes adjusted. When they were finally adjusted, she almost jumped in delight. Keyword: almost, she really didn't want her stomach to open up and bleed again. Ecstatic to see light again, she didn't notice the inhabitant of the cell stretch and turn around. Her infatuation with the light was cut short when she heard someone speak.

"Looks like someone else had the guts to piss Persona off!"

Mikan looked away from the light and laughed softly as she examined the young man. He had inky blue hair and eyes. There was a star tattoo on his cheek under his left eye. He looked a little scruffy, as though he had been there for a while and his clothes looked soiled. He still managed to pull off a bad boy aura and she wondered what he had done to end up here. She decided to introduce herself, instead of just staring at him awkwardly.

"I'm Mikan Sakura, and you are?"

"Tsubasa Andou, pleased to meet you! What'd you do to end up here?" Skipping formalities he got straight to the point.

"Would you be offended if I said I can't tell you?" She really didn't want to lose her first companion on this ship.

"It's cool. I know what you mean. It's better that you don't talk about anything secretive on this ship anyways. Persona probably has people spying on us right now. " That was news to Mikan. To say she wasn't expecting it though would be a lie, it _was _Persona they were dealing with.

"He's spying on us?"

"He might be, I don't know if he actually is right now. He knows just about everything that happens on this ship. That's the reason I ended up down here."

"Why what happened?"

"I was planning a rebellion actually, to take him and his followers down after what he did to someone very close to me. He caught us red handed when we were stealing weapons from his safe. Our plan was almost foolproof, but a traitor among us blew our cover. As punishment he tortured the participants then threw them overboard. He kept some of us alive though, so that we would suffer through the guilt. Of course I was one of those unlucky few because I was the leader of the rebellion. It happened about four years ago. After that a lot changed on this ship."

"That's horrible. I'm so sorry, I can't imagine what that felt like. What did he do to you?" Tsubasa gave a forced grin.

"I really don't feel like talking about it, besides, you didn't tell me anything about you."

Mikan instantly felt bad for asking. He was right, here she was asking him all these questions about his personal issues, when she hadn't told him a thing about herself. She decided to explain as much as she could without giving too much away. She decided that she trusted Tsubasa, just not where they were.

"Well I can tell you some things right now, but not everything. If Persona finds out I'm as good as dead"

Tsubasa was quiet for a while, probably pondering what to ask her without revealing too much information. "So how did you get inured?"

"He was trying to capture me and had me trapped. I ended up kneeing him in groin and making a run for it, but he recovered faster than I thought he would. He sliced my stomach with a dagger while I was running. When I fell, he kicked my leg till it pretty much broke. I guess he threw me in here afterwards, untreated too."

Tsubasa tried not to laugh as he heard this, but couldn't contain a few snickers. He felt really bad for laughing and Mikan glared at him until he stopped.

"Sorry I couldn't help it! I'm really sorry you're injured but the fact that you kneed the bastard-"

He was cut off by his own laughter, and Mikan couldn't help but smile at this. She had managed to cheer Tsubasa up, and she had to admit, a kneed Persona was a pretty funny sight.

Tsubasa finally sobered up when he remembered Mikan's situation.

"Wait, you said that he threw you in here while your wounds were still open." Mikan nodded.

"Then who treated you?"

"He said his name was Natsume Hyuuga." As she said this Tsubasa's eyes seemed to double in size.

"The Natsume Hyuuga HELPED you? The one with burnt looking hair and bloody demon eyes?

That wasn't exactly the way Mikan would've described him, but she nodded all the same.

"And he wasn't rude to you at all?" Tsubasa looked amazed.

"Well he was a little cold, but he was nice enough to help me." Tsubasa looked a little relieved when she said that.

"Thank goodness! I thought that the world was going crazy!"

"He can't be that bad!" Mikan defended her savior "What's so horrible about him anyways?"

Tsubasa just grimaced at her. "You'll find out on your own soon enough."

Mikan just rolled her eyes at him. "Sure, whatever you say! Besides, where were you when all this happened anyways?"

"You were brought in during the evening, am I right?" Mikan just nodded. "I was probably sleeping. It's only the morning you know? You've probably been up most of the night!"

Mikan was shocked to hear this. She felt as though she were held captive on this ship for days, not mere hours! Tsubasa decided to interrogate her again.

"So why did Persona attempt to capture you?"

Mikan remained quiet for minute, as she thought about how to answer.

"Well all I can say right now is this: I have something that Persona wants desperately. That's why he can't kill me because then it will be lost forever."

"Can't he just blackmail you into giving it to him? That's what he usually does when he can't kill." Tsubasa was back to serious now.

"I have nothing he can blackmail me with."

"Wha-" Mikan cut him off and continued.

"I have no one important to me left. My parents are dead and my grandpa passed away about a month ago. I never did have any close friends except for Tono; but he can take care of himself."

Mikan sniffled softly at the thought of her dear grandpa. She had not given enough time to mourn him, for she was too busy trying to get away from the village. Some of the older childless ladies had decided to take care of her until she became eighteen- a proper young lady. Except Mikan did not like it there at her village, and did not appreciate all the rumors, the stares, and looks of pity. She had no friends because people were afraid to approach her. A lot of the more superstitious people thought her family was cursed or something like that, and frankly, she was starting to believe it herself. That's why she had wanted to get out of there, and decided to just run away. Not that she didn't appreciate the people who took her in, she just felt suffocated there. She wondered if things would be different if her parents didn't die when she was 11 years old. Look at her now: She had just recently turned 17, was homeless, and now held captive by some ruthless tyrant only days after running away.

Mikan didn't realize she let out a few tears until Tsubasa grabbed her hand through the bars, pulling her back into the present.

"Hey you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

She wiped away her tears and smiled.

"It's fine. I ju-!"

She felt Tsubasa stiffen beside her, and he suddenly muffled out her words with his hand. Mikan started, or more like tried, screaming at him to release her. As soon as she realized her efforts were futile, she stopped. Tsubasa promptly let go of her mouth when he figured she stopped screaming, and put a finger to his lips, gesturing for Mikan to keep silent.

"What the hell Tsubasa?" Mikan whispered heatedly. Tsubasa just ignored her and continued listening for any noises.

Mikan then heard the sound of footsteps and voices. They seemed to be very near the staircase, and Mikan figured whoever it was, would soon open the door to their cells.

"Pretend you're asleep ." Tsubasa whispered then proceeded to extinguish the oil lamp.

Everything was back to being pitch black, and Mikan didn't like it. She followed Tsubasa's directions and laid still, hoping to look like she was asleep. She was doing quite the opposite actually, and was very alert of her surroundings. She felt a very deep sense of déjà vu at the moment, and thought of the time when Natsume had come to visit her. Mikan really hoped it was Natsume this time, though she doubted it.

* * *

><p>What an unpredictable ending to this chapter right? The other two chapters ended so much more creatively, I know! Anyways how was it? Hope it didn't drone on forever. I know it was a little off; and for all you fangirls, I promise Natsume will be in the next chapter! Review please?<p> 


End file.
